heaven with vixx
by leprekan187
Summary: slash rose/oc Everyone knows Rose Weasley. She was at the top of her class and could best a seventh year in a wizards duel by the end of her second year But Rose had a secret She was in love with her best friend. Vixx the only girl she got along with


Heaven with Vixxze

Everyone knows Rose Weasley.

She was at the top of her class and could best a seventh year in a wizards duel by the end of her second year.

She was funny, outgoing, kind, and a complete tomboy.

Rose managed to find time for her studies, Quidditch, Duel Club, friends and family.

She was every teacher's favorite student and every guy's wet dream- well every guy that wasn't related to her anyway.

Standing at 5'4 with bright blue eyes, short spiked hair and a seekers build, everyone liked her.

But Rose had a secret.

She was in love with her best friend.

No… not Scorpius as most would think. But Vixx.

Vixx was strong-willed, sarcastic, witty, and a total bitch… to everyone but Rose.

Vixx was a transfer student from some small town in the states. She didn't really like to talk about it.

Vixx was 'out and proud'. She had spelled her bangs rainbow after her first month with the help of Rose and Scorpius. Her bangs hung over her left eye while her right was a perfectly black lined hazel that shown with mischief to rival that of the Marauders and the Golden Trio.

Vixx was 5'2 with long black hair and a thick American country accent, with a wild side a country mile wide.

Rose was the only one to ever calm Vixx's wild side… well as much as it could be.

Vixx thought she was beneath Rose though. Always talking down about herself.

And Rose was getting sick of it.

"I fail at _everything_…" Vixx said flopping down face first on Rose's bed. The good thing about there only being two girls to a room after fifth year was that Rose and Vixx shared a room.

"What now?" Rose inquired glancing up from her potions essay and smiling at Vixx before looking back down.

"Alley…" Vixx groaned into the mattress.

"Want me to kick her arse?" Rose asked not missing a beat. Rose hated Allison Reese. Her long blonde hair, light blue eyes, hr 44DD's and her size 00 waist.

"No Rose… thank you though." Vixx said lifting her head to look at Rose through the green and blue of her bangs and smile softly. "She broke up with me."

"Fuck kicking her arse…you wont be able to recognize her when I'm done." Rose declared heatedly closing her potions book and rolling up her now finished essay before grabbing her wand and launching herself off the bed.

Rose didn't get very far. Vixx tackled her back down to the bed, landing where she was straddling Rose's hips making her heart race and her breath hitch.

She's not worth it… besides I'm pretty sure she's cowering in Myrtles bathroom from you."

"Ugh… sooo many stairs…" Rose whined.

Myrtle's bathroom was about five floors about the Great Hall and the Slytherin common room was three floors below the Great Hall.

"Atleast she's not at the Astronomy tower!" Rose said suddenly cheerfully. "Come on Vixxze… just one curse. I promise to make it a good one." Rose begged pulling the puppy eyes and the pout.

"nope." Vixx said lying down on top of the squirming Rose putting as much weight on her as she could.

A few minutes after Rose quite squirming Vixx spoke again.

"Am I really that horrible of a person Rosebud?"

Rose sighed. They went through this once a month, every time a girl broke up with Vixx since #rd year when she transferred.

"Vixxze, love, you are an amazing person. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Every single girl that has broken your heart is just leading you to the right one. They are not worthy of you."

"What would I do without you Rose?" Vixx sniffed softly.

"Good thing you'll never have to find out." Rose promised hugging her best friend.

The bedroom door burst open to reveal the two girls other best friend. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Bloody hell… I knew I should've grabbed that blasted camera before coming in here again…" he joked as he perched on Vixx's bed.

"Thought you should know Alley pissed off Lily and landed herself face down up in the air somewhere about the Quidditch pitch."

"Alley broke up with me." Vixx informed Scorpius as she rolled off of Rose and sat up.

"Merlin's gay uncle… bloody hell. I'm sorry Vixx I didn't know." Scorp gushed repentive.

"Don't worry about it. Makes it easier for me to get a hold of her now." Rose said starting to get up again.

"No Rose. I told you she's not worth it." Vixx said sitting on her friends back this time.

"Why did you guys break up anyway?" Scorp asked.

"She said I wasn't committed. That I was in love with someone else… and I really can't fault her for being right." Vixx said smiling sadly.

"REALLY? Who?" Rose asked looking up at Vixx.

"Don't worry. She doesn't love me. Hell she's straighter than anyone I've ever met before." Vixx said sadly.

Rose's heart constricted for Vixx's pain but she inwardly was doing a very happy dance.

No one else could ever really take Vixx away from her.

"Well in that case I do believe it is time for Firewhiskey and a girl's night." Scorpius declared flipping his wrist making both girls dissolve into giggles.

Three hours and four lost bottles of Firewhiskey and a bottle of Vixx's gentlemen Jack that she had stashed later…

It was well into the new day and Scorpius was passed out on Vixx's bed and Vixx had made herself comfortable under the quilt Nana Molly had made Rose for her birthday last year.

"Rosebud… you are the most important person in my life. Thank you for being an amazing best friend." Vixx said hugging Rose tightly as she crawled under the quilt with Vixx.

Rose smiled down at her drunken friend. Rose hadn't drunk very much because she knew Vixx wouldn't remember anything in the morning when she was plastered and Rose wanted to rub it in her face but now… now she wanted to cherish this moment.

"Vixx… what if I told you I didn't like guys?" Rose whispered softly.

"I would probably ask you out and fuck everything up…" Vixx replied just as quietly.

"It takes two to fuck up Vixxze. What… what if I wouldn't let anything happen to us?" Rose whispered turning to her best friend and secret love.

"Mmm… that would be nice." Vixx said smiling at Rose. "To have someone take care of me instead of me being the one trying to hold everything together."

"I would for you Vixx. I'd hold us together." Rose said snuggling closer to Vixx.

"I wont remember this in the morning Rosie… make sure you remind me. Please?" Vixx asked softly leaning closer.

"I promise I will." Rose said as she closed the distance between the two.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Rose could taste the Jack on her lips but it didn't repulse her as it usually would, this time it sent a jolt of lust straight to her core.

Rose didn't normally like French kissing but when Vixx's silky tongue licked at her lips Rose opened her lips willingly.

Rose placed her hands around Vixx's waist as she hitched a leg over Rose and yanked to where she was straddling Rose again not breaking the kiss.

Rose had always loved Vixx's soft skin but now that she had access to much more of it than just her arm of calf she couldn't get enough.

Vixx bit down on Rose's lip softly as Rose slid her fingers over the velvety soft skin of her sides and around to her back pulling her closer.

Instinct taking over Rose teased her nails down Vixx's back. Moaning deeply Vixx pulled away from Rose's lips to look at her.

"Promise me I'm not dreaming this time. That when we wake up in the morning you'll still feel this way." Vixx begged.

Abandoning the oft skin of her back wrapped her arms around Vixx and hugged her close.

"I promise, love." Rose said kissing the delicious looking neck that was directly under her lips. With a small whine from Vixx Rose kissed the spot again. A few more kisses and Rose had worked up her courage to nip at the now slightly reddened neck.

Vixx moaned loudly into Roses ear before claiming her lips again. Rose slipped her hands back under Vixx's shirt but slid them up her stomach and cupped her breast.

Rose swallowed the gasp and nipped Vixx's lip.

Pinching and pulling and rolling at Vixx's nipples softly Vixx was soon a quivering and moaning mess.

"Please… Rose…" Vixx begged after yanking her shirt off.

"What baby?" Rose asked salivating at the sight of a topless Vixx along with the sight of her tanned hands and fingers playing with her pale breasts.

Vixx leaned down and moved to where her nipple hovered over Rose's lips.

Unable to resist the temptation Rose took the hard red nub into her mouth and licked and sucked while her fingers travelled lower.

"Mer… yes..." Vixx gasped breathlessly when Rose's nimble finger dipped under the waist line of Vixx's sleep shorts and softly traced her center through the thong Rose knew she was wearing.

Letting go of the nipple she had been giving all the attention to Rose look up at Vixx.

"I love you Vixxze Carmichael." Rose whispered before taking the other nipple into her mouth and doing the same thing to it she had been doing to the other.

Stealthily before Vixx knew it Rose had delved her fingers under the lip of the thong and was now tracing the wet center of her arousal flesh to flesh.

"Yes." Vixx gasped through her haze as Rose's nimble finger slid inside of her with ease.

A finger inside and a thumb drawing lazy firm circles over her clit Rose bit down roughly the same time she added two more fingers and pressed down with her thumb.

"ROSE!" Vixx called out as she came.

Sliding her fingers out of Vixx and moving her down to where she was level with her, Rose kissed her softly until Vixx came back down to Earth.

"I love you, too, Rose Weasley." Vixx murmured before she added. "Remind me as soon as we wake up. Please?"

"I will, love. I will. Sleep now." Rose said kissing her forehead.

"But… you didn't… I need to…" Vixx said tying to stay awake through her drunk and sexually satisfied haze.

"You can when I remind you in the morning." Rose promised with a chuckle and a kiss to Vixx's forehead.


End file.
